


It All Comes Back

by gayaceopal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaceopal/pseuds/gayaceopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This does not have to do with Fun Home and/or that song. I'm just really bad at titles.<br/>Based on a request from an anon on tumblr "Pearlamethyst where the two stop by Rose's garden for some romance and reminiscing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at two am so I apologize for the general state of it. It's pretty short, but that shouldn't be surprising, coming from me.

[Also on tumblr](http://gayaceamethyst.tumblr.com/post/142727182128/pearlamethyst-where-the-two-stop-by-roses-garden)

~~

Pearl wouldn’t say that she was sneaking, but there was still a flash of guilt when Amethyst came out of her room while Pearl was on the warp. Pearl wasn’t surprised that Amethyst had woken up. She had almost woken up several times while Pearl had been trying to untangle herself.

She had said that she would try to nap with her, but Pearl had been unable to sleep and had needed to get up. She needed to do something. Her fingers were knotted together tightly. She said quietly, “I’m sorry.” Steven was sleeping in his room. At least Pearl hoped so, it was the middle of the night.

Amethyst shrugged as she yawned and said, “It’s not a problem, P. Where are you going?”

Pearl couldn’t help the bright blush the bloomed on her face, no matter how much she knew it wasn’t really embarrassing. She said, even quieter, “I was going to go to Rose’s garden. Just to…” Her sentence dropped off.

Regardless of the volume and whether Amethyst had actually heard everything she had said she still asked, “Do you want me to come?”

It always threw Pearl off when Amethyst asked like that. It didn’t usually always matter what Pearl wanted. Pearl responded how she always did, “If you want to.” Amethyst sighed but she was smiling slightly as she hopped onto the warp pad. Then she looked up at her when she didn’t activate the warp right away. Pearl freed her own hands and took one of Amethyst’s in one of her own, before activating the warp.

Amethyst wouldn’t say she was clinging onto Pearl’s hand but she was holding onto it tighter than she needed to and didn’t let go when they got to Rose’s garden. She looked up at Pearl and asked, “What do you want to do, pierogi?”

The nickname, which had grown on Pearl, made her smile down at Amethyst, even if she didn’t have an answer to her question.

-

They mostly wandered. Their hands stayed linked. Sometimes Pearl would sort of zone out and reminisce, but she wasn’t gone too long and she’d usually murmur apologies and press a kiss to Amethyst’s hand or wrist and Amethyst didn’t mind the kisses, but the apologies weren’t necessary and she kept telling Pearl that, but it kept up until Amethyst saw it coming and cut her off with a, “Can I kiss you?”

Pearl looked surprised but pleased and even if Amethyst had only said it because it was the first thing she thought of that would cut off the apology, and her and Pearl were still trying to adjust to being together. It was nice, but new. Pearl nodded and said, “Of course, Amethyst.” Amethyst mumbled, “You sound so formal, you nerd.” Then she pressed a quick kiss to Pearl’s lips.

-

The kisses were a nice alternate to the apologies. Eventually Pearl didn’t need to be cut off from apologizing, but the kisses still came when she “came back”. Pearl didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that i will post something longer eventually


End file.
